


Twin Ties

by Okamichan6942



Series: Sticky Situations [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl, meet Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker, meet Prowl. Sunstreaker is an ass. Prowl freaks. Complete. Can't update the number of chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! Twincest Ahoy! (brief, but definitely there), Mechanical Sticky, Further Butchering of Prowl's Character. Also, looooong Author's note is.... well rather Long I think.... *looks down* yeeaaaah....
> 
> Rating may go up at author's discretion.
> 
> Author's Notes I (Useful Facts) - This is an AU in which the Transformers have humanoid genitalia (hence the warnings, right?), and Prowl is a femme. This is not the first for this universe that I've written, but it's the first with more of an actual plot rather than just plain ole smut. At this time Prowl doesn't have the same battle computer that lets her track 500 objects and predict their paths, and it alters her personality quite a bit.(Hence you will be seeing repeated jokes about the butchering of Prowl's character for this verse.)
> 
> Also worth noting was that this was originally intended to be an attempt to get a Lambo Sammich (which is Ilyusha's/Wilderness's fault) but then Prowl freaked and turned 10 pages of hopeful smut into 40 pages of angst.
> 
> Author's Notes II(also called Fun but Ultimately Useless Facts) - This is pre-war Prowl and Sideswipe; rather, the war's going on, but they're not yet participating. Therefore, they both have civilian alt modes. Something noteworthy, is that the Enforcer is not a military model of the Gingeroll. The Enforcer is strictly a mech model, and the Gingeroll is strictly a femme model. The Enforcer is actually an upgrade of a Tilt model: the Winged Tilt. (Much like Jazz's Sleektilt, which is an upgraded version of Fastilt model). Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were upgraded to military Line models, and no major alterations were made besides the installation of armor and weapons.
> 
> This also means that femme!Prowl's appearance is rather different than usual. Imagine her like a larger, longer VW Beetle. (It gives her curves ;P) Ergo she's a bit like Bumblebee (except she's taller), maybe someday my art muse will be freed and allow me to draw her. This makes it feel like I'm creating an OC rather than playing with Prowl. -sigh-

The two vehicles wove in and out of traffic, laughter dancing through their assigned channel. The red Fineline flickered his turn signal, warning the blue Gingeroll following him of the turn he was about to take. He whipped onto the offramp, and she zipped right after him, narrowly missing the big Convoy that blared it's alarm at her. She tooted back at the larger bot, swinging her tail before snapping a hasty right turn after the Fineline.

Prowl sped after Sideswipe, pulling up along side him on the narrow one-lane road. " _You sure Sunstreaker won't mind me staying. Not even if it's a decacycle or two?"_

Sideswipe slowed, down shifting as he turned down another street. " _Trust me, he won't mind,"_ his voice trailed off with an unfinished thought.

She gunned her engine, laughing. " _Go ahead and say it, Sideswipe."_

" _Say what, Prowl?_ "

They pulled up to a high-rise apartment building and she transformed.

In root mode, she spoke aloud, shaking the hum of the road from the mag plates covering her shoulders. "He has never minded before." She had no disillusion that she was special. She knew his reputation. Was there a femme in Kaon who didn't?

"Well, he hasn't."

She watched as he folded upright, admiring the smooth transition from vehicle to robot. The red mech grinned, turning to give her full view of what he called his best angles. Her fingers twitched to dig into his seams, and run her glossa over his holding area. She had no illusions that she was the only one who had such desires, nor the only one who'd had such a pleasure, even now.

Sideswipe keyed the entry code into the main entrance and gestured her inside, his darkening optics watching as she sashayed past. She pinged her fingers against his thin chestplate, pausing to take in the tidy interior. It wasn't the Towers, nor was it the lowest slums. While trash didn't litter the floors, it wasn't exactly spotless.

Sideswipe entered after her, the door sliding close behind him. He tilted his head, awaiting her evaluation. Finally, she turned to him, doorwings twitching.

"You could afford so much better."

His optics flashed and he grinned. She realized she had answered as he'd predicted. "The rent is just right for the amount of space we have."

She crossed her arms over her chestplate as he walked up to her, putting an arm over her doorwings. "Let me guess, you calculated it?"

He grinned that disarming grin of his, the one that made her fuel tank flutter. "Of course. Expect any less from me?"

"Not from the mech who judges a bar on how much they put in the cube and what consistency the energon is, rather than the location." She looked at him from under her chevron, quirking a grin.

Wide optics stared at her in all innocence. "Hey, we got out of there without being arrested didn't we? I told you, I know the beat cops there."

She rolled her doorwings as they stepped onto the lift. The lift doors closed and she shoved him away and into the wall. She pressed herself into him, hands running all over his body as she shoved her face toward his, her lips and nasal ridge barely grazing his own. "If you ever put us into that situation again," she pulled just out of his reach as he inched toward her moving lips, "I promise that you will be spending a recharge cycle, hardware running, strapped to your berth, and no one around." She pushed away, optics flashing as he stood there, panting, arms frozen in a movement to encircle her.

"Primus, Prowl, don't tempt me."

Her brow ridges lifted as she shook her head at him. "You're not supposed to be excited about that, Sides."

He caressed her neck, cupping his black hand over her jaw hinge. His lips brushed against hers. "Then don't make it sound so exciting," he murmured. He pulled away, optics bright and took her hand.

The lift opened as if it was waiting for that one cue and he pulled her into the hall. "Now, Sunny's probably working, but don't worry; we don't have to be quiet, just don't get in his way."

He keyed opened the first door on the right and once again gestured her in first.

She twitched her doorwings back as she moved into the apartment.

She froze, ventilators hitching as she took in the brilliant shine of limthzi crystals hanging from the ceiling. They rotated on an axis, sending sparkling shafts of light out from the luminescent liquid inside. She looked at the colors reflecting off of her arm plating, dancing over her cobalt finish in intricate patterns. The door slid closed and she turned to face Sideswipe, suddenly conscientious of the plating that seemed such a thin layer between her frame and his optics.

He stared at her, gaze intent on the arms she held before her and she dropped them to her side, turning her attention to anything but him.

"These are some beautiful paintings," she started haltingly.

She reached out to touch one frame, admiring the latticework that coiled around the still life painting, like the vines of a wirevein.

Sideswipe gently pulled her hand away from the frame. "Sunny has an eye for color. I'll eventually sell those when we have ones to replace them, or when Sunny gets tired of admiring his own work."

He guided her past an altar that looked like it should be in a museum and into a well-furbished living area. The couch looked to be one of the types that flattened into a mobile recharge berth, even connected to the power grid of the main building. The end tables and the foot rests looked to be made of some reflective material. She ran a wondering hand over the flat surface of one of the tables, the mottled stone smooth under her fingertips.

"Where the frag did you get marble?" She turned to her lover, optics wide. "Are you sure you're not one of the noblesparked."

He shrugged, but his optics glowed with pride in himself. "Just know how to manage my credits and how to strike bargain." He gestured to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll grab us a cube, and see what Sunny's doing." Sideswipe patted her shoulder as she sat down on the edge of the fine couch. He left her side, walking into the dispenser area as he shouted his brother's name. "Hey, Sunny! We have a guest here, you going to come out, or be unsociable."

The dispenser hummed to life, and she could hear the distinct sound of a cube filling. She didn't move, uncomfortable with the fine things around the home. Much finer than anything she was used to.

She knew she wasn't bad off herself, but the government salaries at her level would never afford her this much. Embarrassment sparked along her processor as she recalled the time he spent at her apartment, and how beggarly her sparsely decorated home must seem in comparison. Never had he offered a word of complaint, but she still felt uneasy. Home decorating and interior design had never been a concept she

understood. She had what she needed, and a few things that meant something to her, but saw no need to upgrade the appearance of her home.

A second cube was being filled, and still no response from the mysterious brother.

Prowl twitched her doorwings, wanting to be active, instead of stewing in her own processor. "Would you like me to see if he's here?"

"Sure," Sideswipe responded from within the dispenser area. "He's here, but you can look in on him. Second door to the right, just down the hall. If he doesn't respond take a peek to see what he's working on. Just make sure he doesn't notice you."

Prowl stood, confident now that she had a goal in mind. She tread over the soft fabric that covered the floor, the material  _rush-rushing_  under her feet. A row of paintings lined the wall of the corridor; abstract lights, spheres recognizable as sparks; solar systems, and spatial anomalies, all splashed with the vibrant colors reflected in the abode.

The second door on the right stood open, lit brighter than the rest of the apartment. She looked in, taking stock of the objects within. Half-finished paintings stacked against the wall, blank frames of unmade statues posed, ready to be finished. The fabric flooring had some sort of plastic covering, spattered with paints, and dyes, and what looked like dried clay. Where on Cybertron did they get clay?

A brilliant yellow mech knelt in the middle of it all, his finish dull in the apartment's lights. He didn't seem to notice her, his attention on the small figure before him. His nasal ridge hovered within a few inches of the piece, dark blue optics intent on his work, the tool in his hand scraping precise lines into the clay.

"Sunstreaker?"

The golden mech didn't lift his head, or give any indication that he heard her. She moved closer, repeating his name again, still to no effect. Her gaze went from the dirty mech to the clay figure he worked on.

A dancer posed on a toe joint, arms spread, leg stretched out in a classic pose. Sunstreaker's steady hands added the seams of the plating, giving the genderless form shape. She marveled at his rapt attention to his work.

Surely he couldn't ignore her when she stood this close? "Sunstreaker?"

Apparently he could, and she retreated back to the dispenser area, where Sideswipe mixed additives to three cubes.

"Couldn't get a response?" he said as soon as she stepped through the threshold.

"Not even a reset."

He paused, looking toward her suddenly. "You didn't touch anything, did you?"

She tilted her head. "No. I just looked at him working." She frowned as he sorted through label-less containers. "Is there a glitch in his auditory system?"

Sideswipe laughed as he squeezed a few drops of a grey substance into the energon, making it glow brighter. "Nah, he just shuts them off when he's working." He grinned impishly at her.

"He..." She flicked her doorwings. "You slagger, you knew this, too, didn't you? But you were calling out to-"  
She stopped as his fingers tapped his chestplate just over his spark. "Why you!" She stormed out of the dispenser area, systems heated as he chortled behind her.

She sat down on the black couch again, silently fuming over his prank.

A brightly glowing energon cube appeared next to her, held in a black hand "I'm sorry, I do that to everyone who visits. I have no excuse for it."

She glared at the cube for an astrosecond, but those pleading optics, and that engaging grin won out and she took the offered energon. "You're incorrigible, Sideswipe."

He sat down next to her, still ginning. "I know," he took a sip from his cube, "but you love me for it." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she shoved him away, still perturbed at his prank.

"You made a third cube?" she asked, noticing he set one on the low table before the couch. She realized too late that Sideswipe had mixed a potent high grade, and already she could feel it spreading through her systems.

"Of course, Sunny has to refuel sometime."

Prowl and Sideswipe sat there for a while, going through first one, than another cube of the red mech's special mix. Sideswipe had gotten up to make a third round for them, leaving Prowl relaxed on the couch, when Sunstreaker finally decided to make his appearance.

She noticed him, suddenly standing before her, reaching for the extra cube on the low table, not seeming to notice her sitting there. His seemingly brilliant frame, she now saw, had scratches and dings, paint and clay riddling the seams and finish. He had nearly drained the entire cube when his optics lit on her.

The cube lowered and he stared at her in confusion, a scowl marring the perfection of his face. "Who the frag are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?"

She lifted her chin, doorwings riding high on her shoulder. "I'm Prowl, Sideswipe invited me in."

"Prowl?" He frowned at nothing, as though trying to place her name. His optics focused on her again, and he stared at her quietly for a breem. Finally a smirk crossed his face. "He never brings home any mechs."

She tilted her head, puzzling out that phrase. "Femmes don't spark your circuits?"

He took another gulp of his high grade. "Didn't say that. He just never brings home any mechs." His gaze lifted to her shoulders and he stepped forward. "Do like the doorwings, though." His engine rumbled as he reached for the panels gracing her shoulders.

She twisted out of his grasp and he blinked down at her.

"Sunny," Sideswipe's admonishing tone made the golden mech lift his gaze to his brother. "She'll be staying with us a decacycle or two."

Sunstreaker arched his brow ridge and downed the rest of his energon. "Really? Don't I get an opinion on this?" His optics never left Prowl, and she shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "Stand up."

Sideswipe stood behind her, reaching past her to offer another cube to his brother. "Sunny, please..."

"I just want to see that she's pretty enough for you, bro. I'll not have anything unattractive in my apartment."

Her optics burned with chagrin and matched Sunstreaker's scowl with one of her own. "Really? You can't see that with me sitting down, is that it?"

Sideswipe's buzzed in irritation. "You never bring a femme home, and I don't do this to you."

Sunstreaker didn't move, an imposing figure in the midst of so many nice things, a Convoy in a lift too small. "You could be hiding scratches and dents like that. Stand up."

She glared at the brother of the mech she had been seeing for only a metacycle. She weighed her options, and they were few indeed, at least this night. It was too late in the solar cycle to impose on any of her friends, and she couldn't go home, the entire building was being renovated to pass an inspection. She could find a recharge shelter for the night, but she didn't favor shutting down around questionable mechs. She could rent a berth at the local inn, but finding a free room, or even a berth at this cycle? Reluctantly she stood, mouth set in as fierce a glower as she could manage. She had been told that it was quite intimidating, but the mech in front of her wasn't even looking at her face.

His gaze traveled over her frame, optics flickering lightly as he reached her hips and then her chest. He set his mouth in a lopsided smirk. "I approve, bro. And I don't need to bring femmes home, bro. You do that for me. You, however, wouldn't know a good-looking mech if they punched you in the face."

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm pretty," she growled from between her dental plates, fuming.

"Enough," the paint-scratched twin was quick to correct. "Doorwings certainly add to your appearance."

"Slagger," Sideswipe hissed. She looked back at the red mech, who stood with two energon cubes in hand, his head hanging. "Where's Tracks?" His bright optics as he handed her one of the cubes gave tell of his embarassment

"He's gone."

Sideswipe blinked. "He's not coming back?"

"The slagger could go interface with a maintenance drone for all I care." Sunstreaker downed half the contents of his cube. "I need to get back to work." He finished off the rest, optics glowing with the potency of the mixture. "See you later, Sides."

She frowned at the look Sunstreaker gave his twin, the look of someone who saw something beautiful, and knew what it felt like to touch that beautiful thing, and possess it. She hastily put the mostly full cube down, deciding that if she was seeing such things, she'd had enough.

"Done?"

"Your brother spoiled my appetite." She refused to look at the red mech as he gathered the cube.

Sideswipe pressed his lips together as he looked down at her. He seemed to come to a decision and finished off the contents of his own cube, disposing of it with a specific signal. He sat next to her, venting a sigh. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. I wish I could say that he's not always like that, but he is. I was hoping I could catch him before he came out here, though."

She glared at him. "I am tired, Sideswipe." She flicked her doorwings, looking away from him. "I'll look into other arrangements, for the next couple of decacycles."

He was silent for nearly a breem, his gaze never leaving her face, although she looked anywhere but at him. "Yeah, Prowl, okay. Let me set up the couch for you."

She stood, watching as he folded the couch down into a recharge berth. He moved over to her, touching her shoulder plate. "Can't we talk about this?" Pale optics pleaded with her.

She raised her doorwings, twitching her shoulder away from his fingers. "I just want to recharge right now, Sides."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Good night, Prowl."

"Good night, Sideswipe." She waited until he moved down the hall, only pausing by the control panel to dim the lights, before she lay down. She heard him puttering about one of the other rooms for a breem, his brother noticeable in his silence, before she succumbed to shut down.

* * *

 She couldn't identify immediately what brought her online. She looked about in brief alarm at the unfamiliar surroundings before recalling herself. Then she heard it again.

A wordless cry, the buzz of someone in distress. The constant sound of metal striking metal.

She stood, following the muffled noises down the hall. She paused to look into Sunstreaker's work area, but the golden twin wasn't there. She reached the end of the hall, and the door situated there slid open automatically.

She stepped back, doorwings flaring at what lay beyond. She covered her mouth, pressing against the wall, unable to tear her horrified gaze away.

Two mechs lay tangled together on the berth, shadows flashing across their naked frames. Transformation plating lay in a neat pile at the foot of the berth: red and gold. Their dark, glowing optics and a lamp in the corner gave the only light.

But she didn't have to see them to know who they were. She didn't have to see, to know what they were doing.

Sunstreaker thrust at his brother's hips, mouth open; panting into the shadow of Sideswipe's cheek seam. He clutched at the white thigh, drawing the leg up, and along his side.

Sideswipe did not simply lay there, his hands roved his brother's naked arms, circling invisible seams, sliding up to caress the vents on Sunstreaker's face, hips returning his brother's thrusts.

One of them moaned, the sound purring out of a vocalizer surging with energy, so intent on their lovemaking they hadn't even noticed the door opening, or Prowl standing there.

Sideswipe turned his head, lips molding to the other's; opening to allow their glossae to twine.

Sound finally escaped Prowl's vocalizer: a squeak of disbelief, of horror.

Two pairs of optics glowed brightly at her in alarm.

Sideswipe's optics widened. "Prowl…"

She turned and fled.

"Prowl, wait!"

Something heavy landed on the floor and unplated feet chased after her, spurring her on faster.

The mech behind her was faster; hands seized her doorwings, yanking her back. She turned, expecting to see Sideswipe, but it was Sunstreaker's horned visage that glared down at her.

With barely a glance at his nude frame, she lashed out, fist slamming into his cheek seam, snapping his head back. "Let go of me!"

He released her with a cry, hands clapping to the indentation her fist had left on his face. A growl rumbled from his frame, but she didn't stay to apologize.

Not with Sideswipe coming up the hallway, clasping plates to his hips, face intense.

The same expression he had worn earlier in the evening when his brother had been looking at him like... oh, Primus! She took a step away, and then broke for the door. The door didn't open fast enough for her,

and she shoved it open, hearing it squeal offtrack. She didn't care. As soon as it was wide enough for her to squeeze past with her doorwings angled back, she went through. She dashed down the hall, slamming the button for the lift to return, turning to watch Sideswipe step out of his apartment. He eyed the broken door, turning to frown at her.

She squeaked again as he approached. "Stay away from me, you, you..." Words failed her for a moment, and then the lift doors opened. "You freakish  _machine!_ " She zipped in, slapping the door controls to close the entry.

His footsteps quickened and she yelped as he smacked the door open again. She pressed herself against the back of the lift watching him approach.

"Prowl..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" The lift shifted as it began to descend, leaving her in the lift with Sideswipe. "How could you? You just..." she ground her dental plates. "And with your brother!"

He lifted his hands placatingly, still approaching her. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really? You wanna try that again? Cause I think it was exactly how it looked!" She yanked away from the calming hand he lay on her arm. "Don't touch me with your disgusting hands! Augh! You  _touched_  me with your hands, and your mouth, and your..." She slapped his hand away, scooting into the corner. "He's your brother! How could you do that with your twin!"

She realized her mistake when he caged her in with his arms. "Yes, he's my brother. And yes, he's my twin. Yes, we-"

"Your twin, Sideswipe! You can breach each other's firewalls, did you ever think of that? Oh, Primus, I think I'm going to purge."

The lift door chose that moment to open, and a security guard waited just outside. His purple optics widened as he took in Sideswipe's state. Sideswipe turned a glare on the larger mech, moving one of his hands to key the door close, and the lift back up.

He turned back to her, his optics dim, and expression pensive. He caged her in with his arms again. "Prowl, calm down. We're both mechs; breaching each other's firewalls is not something we have to worry about." He almost sounded amused at the idea

The lift moved, taking them back up to Sideswipe's floor. Prowl could almost sense her escape receding.

"Listen, I never meant for you to see that. I didn't think we'd jolt you online. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot today." Trapped, she crossed her arms over her chestplate, unable to look him in the face.

"Things haven't been going as planned," he admitted. He was silent for only a brief astrosecond. "I was hoping Tracks would be there for Sunny. He always comes away from his work with his hardware active, art's like lubricant for him."

"You should make him take care of his own needs," she muttered.

"What, like plugging himself into an outlet? That doesn't spark his circuits, he needs someone there to hold him and to kiss, and… well, other things. Usually it's whatever mech's currently keeping him company, like Tracks, " Sideswipe finally looked away, mumbling out of the side of his mouth, "I was  _really_

hoping he'd be here tonight."

"Did it have to be you?"

He looked back at her, blinking rapidly. "Would you rather him jack into you?"

She twitched, turning her face away from him a little more. "Primus, no!" She jerked her head back up to glare at him. "But why you? That's what dolls are for!"

"Because I can't deny him anything. Because I'd rather it be me, than someone he cares nothing about," he looked almost sad as he whispered that.

The lift stopped and the doors open. "Unicron above, you  _love_  him."

He nodded, shutters covering his optics. "He's my twin, my bro." He straightened, dropping his arms. "I want you to understand, Prowl. I love you, too." He leaned forward, as if to kiss her but he stopped when she flinched away.

"How many have you told that to, Sideswipe? Why should I be any different?"

Much to her relief he moved away. "Not as many as you might think, Prowl. I'm a merchant; I know the power of words. I don't use them lightly." He looked at the waiting doorway, and the damaged door beyond. "I can't make you stay, Prowl, but I'd really hate to see you go."

"I can't, Sideswipe. This is wrong on so many levels, and my logic programs can't take the strain..." she trailed off, noticing the other mech at the apartment door, optics glowing at them.

Quickly, she averted her gaze, too upset to say anymore, but found herself looking at Sideswipe instead.

He nodded, stepping away. "Alright." His fists clenched at his sides, and his vents stuttered. "Alright. See ya later, maybe?"

She looked away, optics. "Maybe."

The lift door hissed close on his broken posture, and she slid down to the floor, drawing her knees to the chest, tears leaking down her tear tracks. She sat there for a long time, until the lift moved down to the ground level of its own accord, and the doors opened to an empty hall, waiting for her to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many many thanks go out to Tiamat1972, without whom Sunstreaker wouldn't have turned out half as sexy as I wanted him too. (As a matter of fact, if it hadn't been for her, this would quite likely have been much more 'Throw Prowl down and have His way with her'.)
> 
> Author's Notes I: What's the first thing that crosses your mind when you think of Sunny?
> 
> Psychotic?  
> Vain?  
> Lusty?
> 
> Beautiful? Handsome? I'm certain these two words were in there as well, but they have probably been tempered by all the other descriptions of him.
> 
> Sunstreaker is supposed to be beautiful- no, not beautiful, Gorgeous. ('pretty' and 'attractive' simply do not apply to him) There's more to beauty than simple looks, however. There's attitude, and I don't mean vanity. There's actions, and I don't mean simply sex. Sunstreaker should be sensual.
> 
> He is often shown in any combinations violent/psychotic, vain, and lusty, but he's not shown using the power of his looks to seduce. Sunstreaker's *Gorgeous* and he knows it. And he knows how to use it.
> 
> That is what I'm trying to do here. I leave it to you to decide whether or not I succeeded.
> 
> Author's Notes II: In this verse the lubricant from a femme's mouth is an aphrodisiac, and necessary for comfortable sex, as well as an indicator of how ready they are to receive the mech. Fondling of the femme's breasts activates the mixing of that special lubricant, although overexcitement, or other forms of overstimulation can also start the mixing.

She spent far too many breem, and those slowly grew into cycles, wandering the streets in the dark, stumbling over stim-junkies and other bits of trash lying around. The need for recharge pulled at her and she finally happened upon a recharge station. One look at her and they turned her out without even asking for credentials, stating that if she looked that well-polished, then she obviously didn't need their facility.

Her tear ducts stung with the hopelessness, and outright injustice of her situation and she curled up in her altmode in the local park. The wind shivered across her plating, chilling the thin metal and the fluids that ran through her systems. Unsavory persons prowled the park, bright optics turning to the lone Gingeroll shining in the light of the Twin Moons. She jumped at every shadow, engine revving to life only to fade as she drifted offline in an endless cycle that continued until the morning came.

She saw him as she moved through her daily routine the following solar cycle. She ignored his hopeful glances, too exhausted from lack of recharge to process how to act around him. She didn't even want to care; betrayed, hurt, disgusted. He interfaced, he had  _sex,_  with his  _brother,_  with his _twin._  He  _loved_  his brother, more than just the brotherly love common in most families. The idea disgusted her, and that he tried to defend his actions, defend his touching  _her_ with those same hands… How dare he!

She interacted with Sideswipe no more than she had to, flinching away from his hands as he spoke to her supervisor. She could see the hurt in his face when she did this, but frankly she was too tired to care. As soon as work let her out, she headed straight for an inn and crashed there until her comm. chirped for her attention.

She groggily answered, not even lifting her head from the berth, but still aware of all the optics on her plating.

"Where are you, femme? The party's started, Sides is here, and you're nowhere to be found!"

"Party…?" She groped about her memory for that keyword, seeking through her calendar for the noted event. Then the words 'Sides is here' hit her and she moaned, rubbing her face.

"Prowl?"

"I'm sorry Sandstorm, but I had a really bad night. I'm recharging early. Can I catch everyone another time?"

Silence for a few astroseconds. "Sure you don't need someone to check up on you? You're at Sides' apartment, right?"

She clenched her jaw, too tired to be as angry as she thought she should be. "No. I'm fine. Have fun. Tell everyone I said 'hi.'"

She didn't feel right, even after what he'd done to her, about revealing his secret to their friends. She was no gossip, had never been one, and while he'd hurt her, it was between them.

She avoided him as much as possible for the next few solar cycles, renting a berth, or a room. The looks her friends gave her every time she turned them down for an evening out made her churn inside. But she knew that Sideswipe would be there, with them. She damned her obstinate sense of honor that prevented her from telling them why she refused to go out. They would assume Sideswipe would come along and wonder at his absence.

They would want to know if she had broken up with him, and  _why_ she had broken up with him.

It hurt too much to talk about, to think they would assume that. It hurt that he'd abandoned her so completely, and that she didn't even have the thin shelter of her friends to comfort her.

And all she heard from her processor was the same echo all the time ' _He's interfacing with his twin, and that is so wrong, because they can breach each other's firewalls and feel each other in ways that are only meant for bondmates. Disgusting. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting!'_ When she was able to return to her apartment, she'd have to get rid of the peripherals he'd left. Ones he'd probably used with his twin! The thought disrupted her power relays, churning her holding tanks.

She lay on her rented berth, tear tracks overflowing with liquid, unable to settle into the recharge for which she'd paid. She would have given anything to have a pair of arms wrap around her and a soothing voice to calm her fried circuits. Anyone's would do. Just so she wouldn't feel so utterly alone.

Unable to associate with her normal friends she found herself heading to the library, accessing the files of whatever sparked her interest at that moment. When she grew bored of that, she began sorting through the datapads. She couldn't shake the awful feeling of leaving Sideswipe so abruptly like that, but oftentimes her disgust screamed louder, and she wallowed in her firm belief that such a relationship couldn't be natural.

Yet the hurt and lost look she recalled on his face as the doors had closed between them still sent surges of grief through her circuits.

Anger quickly followed and she snapped about, suddenly determined to verify that she had the right of it. She accessed the remote directory, and made her way to the section of datapads dedicated to dry history and the minutes from senate meetings. She recalled from her studies that the topic of sibling relations had been heavily debated before the Firewall Institution Act had passed legislation.

She scanned the correlating datapads, reading the disaster that came from sister bonding to brother, and allowing their spark energies to merge.

' _We're both mechs, breaching each other's firewalls is not something we have to worry about.'_

Did that make it anymore right for them to treat each other as lovers? What about the boundaries of family and friends? She shuddered at the thought of taking any of her siblings as a lover, of allowing them access to her spark.

Her proximity alarms suddenly went off and she spun around, doorwings dipping down in an instinctive preparation to transform.

A golden mech leaned against the shelf nearby. Stylish vents framed his face, creating a vaguely familiar profile offset by the darkened optics and the smile pulling at his mouth. Blue optics glowed softly with interest at her, mouth curved in smile. His paint gleamed with recent care, no streaks or scratches marring his plating.

Primus, he was  _beautiful._

And he was looking at  _her._

"That must be an interesting read," his voice matched his appearance, smooth and silky as a waxed finish. He tilted his head, the top of one of his vent horns tapping the shelf he leaned against it, his smile taking on an amused tilt.

Her processor fritzed at her effort to place his familiar visage, intent instead on how he seemed poised to touch her, and the form of his words on his lips. "It's nothing," she chuckled, her engine fluttering with inexplicable nervousness in the face of his regard. "It's just a little dry history."

"Oh," he purred, and he took a step closer, "I wasn't talking about what's on the datapad."

Her optics widened, but she didn't move away. She couldn't move away. Her servomotors refused to respond, locked by his approach. "What else would I be reading? There's no signs up that I can see, and you don't have any writing on you."

His optics flashed and he smiled that dazzling smile of his again, encroaching on her one step more. "There doesn't have to be writing in order for you to read something." He casually placed one hand on the shelf next to her, leaning his weight against the structure, and placing one hand on his hip strut. He looked like he was putting himself on display for her, turning his body so that the lights within the library reflected off his paneling.

And such a display!

She stared, doorwings rising, forgetting that he'd spoken. Optics riveted on that perfect golden canopy and the plas-glass that overlapped it.

He leaned closer, dental plates showing in a familiar grin. "Like I said, must be an interesting read."

She jumped, looking at him in embarrassment when she realized that she'd been staring at his shining chest. She tucked the datapad back into its slot, gaze everywhere but on that golden mech. "I'm sorry. Am I standing in your way?" What could such a beautiful mech possibly want in this section?

He shook his head, optics bright, and he leaned a little closer to her. "No, you're not. I've found what I was looking for."

Her doorwings shot up and she finally met his optics. "What?" The cerulean glass swirled with the change of his focus, watching her with an intensity that penetrated to her endoskeleton.

He finally pulled away, the smile never leaving his face. "I have to repeat myself all the time with you, don't I? I said, I found what I was looking for."

"Me?"

"Yes," the amused rumble in his voice sent surges through her circuits, "you."

This caused her to finally take a step back, ventilator hitching, and he advanced that one step. "Why would you want me?"

"Why would someone not want you?" he countered.

She retreated again when his hand came up to touch her shoulder plate. The nearness of his fingers burned through her circuitry and she hitched another intake. "I already have someone."

His brow ridge lifted, though it wasn't surprise that touched his face. "Do you?" He pressed forward one more step, and she backed up two.

"Yes, I do," her vocalizer stuttered from his overwhelming presence. "Yes, I-I'm not looking." She moved away again, and suddenly the shelf wasn't there anymore. Still he approached, giving her a sense of déjà vu to that night cycle at Sideswipe's.

"I don't think you do." He swung around her, blocking her from backing into the next aisle with his arm.

She found herself pinned to the end of the shelf, trapped by his golden hands. Her doorwings twitched as they brushed the molded backs, the thick wrist guards. "Wh-What do you know? You don't know me."

He tilted his head, looking her over from head to foot. "I know you, Prowl." He leaned closer, face inexorably near her own.

She slid down, unable to tear her gaze away from his handsome face, from the lips that loomed ever closer. He knew her name? How did he know her name?

He followed her, that grin back in place. He paused by her cheek seam, brushing his nasal ridge against her tear track, seeming to take a deep inhalation of her smell. She whimpered at the soft touch, at the heat that seemed to build in her circuits reaching down to her receptive port. His engine rumbled, and his optics darkened further. "Do like your doorwings, after all."

"Th-thank you." Why did that phrase sound so familiar? It wasn't so uncommon, clients complimented her on her doorwings all the time. But the wording wasn't right.

And Primus, she found it hard to concentrate with him pressing near to her, every sensor on her face seemed to ache with anticipation for touch of his lips.

One of his arms wound around her waist, pulling her away from the wall and against his chestplate. He seemed content to let her rest her head on the edge of his collar ridge, nuzzling against her audio receptor and stroking his other hand over her doorwing. He felt good pressed against her, the long lines of his body sliding against her frame.

She shouldn't be allowing this. That thought made her bring her hands up to his shoulders, lifting her head from his chest to look at him, intending to push him away. She didn't even know his name. Yet she couldn't help but to appreciate the firm feel of his plating beneath her fingers.

He captured her panting, eager lips in a kiss, demanding and sensuous, one of his hands caressing her jaw hinge as the other moved across her bumper. He pushed her back against the shelf structure, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck, dental plates nipping gently as he moved down her neck and then back up to her lips.

She shivered at the delightful sensations eddying he sent spiraling through her systems, hands still poised to push him away. She found herself kissing him back, doorwings sweeping back to allow him to probe at the hinges. The tips quivered as he instead took her head in his hands to stop her from pressing forward, to give him more control.

He moved in just a little more. His stance widened, allowing her to shape her frame against his. The feel of his solid form pressed against her chestplate, rubbing against her thighs had her gasping. His glossa slid along her lips, stroking along her own and drawing whimpers from her vocalizer.

Her vision flickered, and her port ached with excitement and moisture coated her mouth.

His fingers tightened on her helmet, and he abruptly pulled away, head snapping back as his intakes worked in excited jolts. He released her, stepping back, and looking at her with optics so dark, they seemed offline.

She staggered without him there to support her suddenly weak knees.

Then he wasn't there, and she turned, surprised to see him walking away without another word.

"What-" she asked, unable to voice louder than a whisper for a moment. "What the slag was that?" she yelled after him.

He didn't stop or turn, simply continuing his steady pace.

Anger spiked through her, and she shook off the surges of his touch and chased after him.

He quickened his steps, guiding her through the library at nearly a run. His long stride slowed as he left the library, and she ground her dental plates as she realized that he was leading her on. Yet her frustration at his arrogant disregard for what he'd done to her (even if she hadn't exactly fought him), spurred her to continue after him out of the library. Her systems rushed with anger, optics burning with embarrassment that turned into restrained fury.

She came out just as he transformed and swept into traffic, but his golden form stood out in the midst of more sensor friendly colors. She slammed into her altmode, cutting into traffic with a blaring of her alarm. Her engine roared as she advanced on him. The Fineline wove through traffic, literally leading her on as the fast vehicle seemed to take his sweet time for someone trying to get away.

' _The slagger. That slagger! that stupid slagging factory-built spawn!'_

He refused to acknowledge her on any channels, even the general public frequencies, as she hailed the only Line model on the road. His taunting in-lane weaving only had her emotional relays sparking past her logic centers and shorting them out. She wasn't thinking clearly, anger blinding her to all but the Fineline at the center of her targeting systems.

He pulled over in front of a building, transforming and walking up the ramp that led to its entrance. She pulled alongside the curb a little farther back and transformed, skipping onto the curb quickly as another bot pulled up behind her. She didn't slow from that small hop, feet stomping out an angry rhythm as she followed him. The stranger's leisurely stroll burned her as he continued to mock her efforts at catching him. She measured her pace out, doorwings flared in anger and drawing the gaze of curious passersby.

She didn't care.

That fragger thought he could use her like some mindless drone, like some  _doll_  and walk away as if it'd never happen. Not with Prowl, he couldn't. Not without hearing a few words from her vocalizer. Maybe her fist in his face.

She entered the building, the door unlocked. Her steps echoed ponderously in the empty hallway. She hesitated, anger quelling in a moment of confusion. A desk stood to her right; a place for the receptionist to greet visitors and direct them to their destinations. She looked left, and saw a shadow crossing the intersection at the end.

Her systems surged again and she ran.

Her doorwings angled back to reduce the drag across her frame as she pelted around the corner, dental plates clenched against the force of her steps.

There he was.

Still strolling in that lazy arrogant manner. He turned into a room, and she quickly followed.

The mystery mech turned suddenly, grabbing her and shoving her into the wall. Angry words and objections died in her vocalizer when he pressed those glorious lips to her neck, his hands digging at her clasps.

Her ventilators chugged on, surprised by the sudden attack, her hands rested on the mag plates set in his shoulder. All thought processes seemed to freeze, interrupted by the press of his fingers under her plating, and the sweep of his glossa across her dermaplating.

"Is this what you want?" his voice rumbled through her shoulders, making her shiver. He drew her closer, wrapping one arm over her doorwings, behind her shoulders.

Words finally broke from her vocalizer, rambling free in a bid to hear him again. "Are you broadcasting attraction waves or something? I don't even know- mmph!"

He covered her protest with his mouth. Her doorwings twitched up, and she couldn't help but to open her lips to give him access, twining her glossa with his. His hand held her head sedentary, but she still had her hands free. Her friends would tell her that she was a fool if she turned down such a handsome mech, and after- She cut herself from that thought.

She wanted this. She needed this.

Her fingers stroked the smooth finish of his chestplate, the feel of him as pleasant beneath her fingertips as his appearance was to her optics.

Air whuffed out of the vents on his head, and a smile curled her lips as she sought to bring more of a reaction from his systems. She danced her fingers around his torso, digging into seams that brought pleased groans from his vocalizer and vents. It wasn't the reaction she wanted.

He shifted, trying to pin her arms in place, as though he didn't want her to continue her attentions.

Her doorwings dipped down in stubborn refusal to simply receive his attentions quietly. She slid her hands free and caressed them up his neck, feeling the power thrumming through the lines on his neck. He paused, lips brushing against her jaw, optics wide in anticipation, watching her. She stroked up his horns, caressing the gilded edges. Her thumbs bumped their way up the ridges of his vents.

His head rolled back, optics flickering, releasing her mouth for only a moment to nip at her wrist. His optics darkened with excitement from her touch.

Primus, she had him reacting to  _her_ touch, and it made her ache for him even more. She did it again, delighting in the shiver that went through his frame.

"Frag, that-uhn!" Air hissed from between his dental plates as his vent ridges received another stimulating caress.

Wrapping his other arm around her back, he lifted her with an ease that shouldn't have surprised her. Such a beautiful frame was bound to have strength behind it. He set her on the sole couch in the room (some part of her processor that was still thinking clearly noticed all the paintings and sculptures that took up a good majority of the space), bending one of her doorwings at an awkward angle. It was the farthest thing from her mind as he ravished her mouth, his hands stroking over her plating, teasing over the clasps.

Her hands pushed at him in protest, and yet they stroked the smooth finish of his chest plate, the well-cared for cells of his magnetic plates. She rubbed her thighs against his waist, finding new spots to make him shiver and grunt; moaned as he worked a few of the clasps to her chest plate loose. His fingertips reached into the gap and caressed one of her breasts, brushing against the sensor node.

The sensation of his hand on her breast surged through her circuits, and lubricant coated her mouth, a gentle, stimulating burn that she want to wipe all over his chassis. She wanted him to take her, and she didn't care if he wasn't gentle about it. She pressed forward, sweeping her glossa into his mouth, panting with need.

He jerked away again, holding his head high, gasping air to cool his heated systems. His glossa flicked out, licking up the trace amounts of the lubricant left on his lips. He shuttered his optics, and a moan shook his frame, rumbling from his engine to his vocalizer. "Oh, Primus, I-" His optics opened and they burned indigo, intense, and direct, his gaze locked on her. Smooth and graceful he ducked his head back down, turning his attentions on her neck again.

She pushed lightly at his shoulders, unbidden thoughts of Sideswipe doing the exact same thing to her flashing through her processor. "Wait, I said I have someone." But Sideswipe was an unwelcome consideration while this glorious mech had his hands on her, his glossa caressing the lines of her neck. She wanted him to never stop what he was doing.

His voice again rumbled through her frame, his hands busy with the clasps holding her chestplate in place. "Not when you've been- ah! -ignoring him for the past few solar cycles-Hnnnn..." His motions turned a little rougher, his dental plates denting the smooth metal of her neck, his hands tugging a little harder at the clasps.

Had he followed her from work? Did she have a stalker and  _not even know it_. She was certain she would have noticed such a beautiful mech in the office, even if he was talking at one of the other desks.

She didn't want to think of it. She didn't want to think of Sideswipe, not when it inevitably led to thoughts of what she'd seen. "Shut up, you wouldn't understand." She took hold of his vents, pulling his head up so she could kiss him, so she could rub her fingers over them and make him tremble. Make him want her.

Replace the image in her processor with one so much more pleasant.

"Oh really, I wouldn't?" he murmured against her lips, chuckling. Even with her grip on his audio horns, he resisted the pull to her mouth, though she brushed her lips lightly against his. He stared down at her for a long moment, hands unmoving on her frame, and the expression on his face restrained, as though he wasn't certain he wanted to go through with this.

She didn't want him to stop, she didn't want him to hesitate. Unable to get the words out of her mouth, she ran her hands over his vents, fingering the tips of his horns, and he stopped resisting her. Instead he pressed her down into the couch, tugging at her chestplate until he had a hand completely under it, gripping one of her breasts.

He groaned into her mouth, grinding his hips against her groin covering. Her chestplate suddenly clanged to the floor. He kissed his way down her neck, his hands kneading her breasts. "Forgetting about him so easily?" He mumbled into her collar ridge. His glossa flicked out, tracing the exposed line.

Shouldn't she forget about him after what he'd done. She dug her fingertips into a joint, bending the soft metal and making him hiss. "I don't want to think about it. You wouldn't understand." Already she felt her mood spoiling, and she finally tried to place his familiarity.

He pulled away, glared down at her, scowl darkening his face in familiar ire. "Frag makes you think I wouldn't?"

Her optics widened as his appearance, his mannerisms all suddenly clicked into place alongside that of a scratched and dented artist. " _You?_ Get  _off_ -"

" _Sunny_?"

Both of their optics jerked to the door.

Sideswipe stood there, his eyes wide and mouth slack in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticky warning actually doesn't apply so much here, though there are some nekkid chests, and Sideswipe.... do I really need to warn for that? Also, furthering the butchering of Prowl's character.

Sideswipe's blazing optics flicked from Sunstreaker to Prowl and back again as though he wasn't sure with whom he should the angriest.

She kicked Sunstreaker away, her circuits crawling with the suddenly loathsome feel of his hands on her, the memory of those hands on Sideswipe. She staggered to her feet, only to smack into Sideswipe. He brushed past her, but his passing glare spoke volumes of the words he didn't say.

He walked straight up to his brother and slugged the beautiful mech across the face. "What the  _frag_  do you think you're doing to my femme?"

Prowl's doorwings twitched, calculating the distance between her chestplate and Sideswipe's foot. " _Your_ femme, Sideswipe?" she spat as she reached as quick as she could, snatching the edge of her chestplate.

Sideswipe swept about, blocking her from her plating. They glared at each other for only a brief astrosecond.

Then Sunstreaker pounced, enraged. Sideswipe stumbled forward, knocking Prowl to her knees. She grabbed up the chestplate, and scrambled to her feet. She swiftly got out of the way of the two mechs tussling around on the ground. She dodged away from a flailing leg, and ran for the door, her plating clutched to her chest.

"Sunny, you fragger! Get off me!" Sideswipe's snarl preceded the loud bang of metal striking metal with all the force it was capable of producing. She heard the sound of something crashing to the floor and the pounding of heavy feet.

"Prowl! Wait!"

Panic welled up in her circuits and she dodged around the first corner she came to. Sideswipe clattered around the corner, slamming into the wall as he swung too wide. She dodged around another corner, and another, until she didn't know which way would head her out of this building. The chatter of several voices echoed up the hall, and she squeaked at her unpresentable condition. She turned and ran back into one of the prior corridors, only to run smack into a red chestplate.

Black hands seized her arms and the voices grew louder. "Stop running away from me, Prowl. What the slag were-" he stopped as a small group of mechs and femmes turned the corner.

They froze, eying the couple in the corridor. Bright optics inevitably turned to Prowl's bared chest, and she clutched her plating closer, seeking to slide behind Sideswipe's broader frame. The red mech held her with an arm around her shoulders, and a quelling glare.

The lead femme looked from Prowl to Sideswipe, mild curiosity lighting her optics. "Sunstreaker getting into a fight with one of his models again?"

Sideswipe patted Prowl's mag plate, wry grin lighting his face. "Ah, you know Sunny. He could chase a maintenance drone away." He tugged Prowl closer, grinning down at her stunned optics.

The femme hummed in mild interest, turning to the group she led. "As you can see, we are quite accustomed to the results of artists' temperaments. Now if you'll follow me..."

Sideswipe didn't relax his grip on Prowl's arm until the group moved out of hearing range.

Prowl immediately slid out of his loosened grasp, glaring at him. "How dare you-"

Sideswipe cut her off with a sharp gesture and an even sharper tone. "How dare  _you_!" His dental plates ground together with a squeal. "You won't even say 'hi' to me but you're all over my brother. I thought we  _disgusted_ you, Prowl."

Her vocalizer buzzed in embarrassment as she jabbed a finger down the hallway she had come. "You

fragging do!  _That_  was not the mech who insulted me a few nights ago. How was I supposed to recognize him?"

Sideswipe's engine snarled, belts and fans squealing unpleasantly. "How could you  _not_  recognize him. How many fragging gold mechs do you know?"

"He… He was so different though." Her doorwings dipped down as her logic programming finally began to boot back up and reassert itself. It brought up an analysis of the differences between the way Sunstreaker acted at the apartment, and his seduction of her at the library. There was no correlation between the two mechs. It had no problem matching up their appearances, diagnostics flashed over her memory of his face, bringing up charts that compared the characteristics of both mechs.

Sideswipe glared at her, apparently unsatisfied with her answer. "And that makes it okay to go around and mess with other mechs?"

She pulled herself from her algorithms to jerk away from the red mech. "Why does that matter? What the slag makes you think it's your problem?"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Because you're still mine-"

Her fist lashed across his face, white knuckles denting perfect cheek seams. "How dare you! How dare you think that after what I saw, after what you did!"

He fingered the print left on his face, optics flashing, but when he touched her again, his grip was much gentler. Still she pulled away pressing against the wall, seeing all too clearly those same hands on his brother. "I'm not a monster, slaggit, Prowl. You don't have to act like I'm about to chew your circuits."

"Don't touch me!"

His optics narrowed, but he pulled his fingers away, although they still hovered close. "I told you, I'm not a slagging monster, don't act like I am! I just want you to give me a chance; I just want you to listen." He didn't touch her, but he still trapped her with his frame, leaning his forehead against the wall, hands braced beneath her doorwings.

She flattened herself against the wall, turning her face away from his. She trembled at his proximity, waiting for his arms to encircle her; for him to give her another reason to strike. "What did I ever see in you? You slagging jack into one another, and you never told me this! Is that why you didn't invite me over, sooner? So I wouldn't find out? What about the trust, we're sup-"

He laughed, at himself, at her, she wasn't sure. The self-deprecating sound blew over her audio receptors; he'd turned his head to face her. "This is exactly why I didn't bring you over before. I knew you wouldn't be able to take it!" His hands finally moved, completing the circuit around her waist, drawing her toward him again. "I normally bring femmes home for only a recharge cycle or two. I..." his optics hummed with a power surge: amusement. "I don't think he realized you were  _that_  Prowl."

Her fuel pump raced in her chest, and she trembled in his grip. "So, what, if he'd known you would have simply kept the secret longer? He's your slagging brother, how could you-"

"He's my  _twin,_ " Sideswipe was quick to correct, relaxing his hold on her waist. He pulled his head away from the wall, looking down at her with softly glowing optics. "How could I not?"

Her own optics burned with indignation. "What the slag are you talking about?"

He reached up to caress her cheek, wiping away tears she hadn't even realized were there. "Is it wrong for a bonded pair to interface like that?"

She jerked back, doorwings smacking painfully into the wall. "Are you trying to-"

"Just answer the question, please."

She glared up at him, turning her face away from his hand. "No."

His other hand came up, caressing her other cheek, forcing her to look at him. "We would have waited, until you understood what we meant to each other."

"And you think this would have made it okay? That I would have been fine with my lover having sex with his brother." She tried to pull his hands away from her face, but the mech proved stronger.

His face loomed closer, optics on hers. His lips brushed hers and she shuddered in revulsion. "It's not wrong for a bonded pair to interface, but it is for us? How is that right? We're bonded, but we can't have sex?"

She strained against his hands, dental plates gritted. "It's not the same."

"I love him, Prowl." He slid a hand down her chassis, fingers brushing gently, soothingly against her exposed breast, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How is that not the same?"

"It's not the same, you're his brother! You shouldn't love each other like that." Her circuits crawled with his touch, but the look on his face- lost and frightened, crawled through her spark.

"How many siblings are tied to each other like we are?" His voice rumbled in her audio receiver, so like that strange golden Sunstreaker had earlier; a fact logged in her profiling program. She closed her optics, unable to help the memory of his voice rumbling in her audio like this while he told her a humorous story, or teased her in his charming way. "How many know what it's like to share a shell, and to feel their pain, or elation, no matter how far apart they are?" He tightened his grip on her, and she lifted her shutters. "Tell me it's wrong, Prowl. Your logic center should understand. Don't let what others believe dictate your life. See with your own optics."

She stared straight ahead, not returning his desperate embrace. "I can't Sideswipe. I-I need to think, I can't think with your arms around me."

He pulled away, releasing her completely and stepping away. He regarded her quietly for a moment, before he reached out and took her hand. "Let's get you a little cleaned up, at least, and let you get your plating back on. Come on, Sunny has a store of midgrade in his studio."

"His studio?" Her voice trailed off, still dazed from all that had happened so quickly.

Sideswipe chuckled, leading her through the hallways. "Yeah, how else do you think he got in after hours. He comes here when he needs space, or privacy. Or when he's using a stranger as a model."

They entered the large room, and the red mech set her on the sole couch, hands everywhere, but still considerate, even as he helped her put her chestplate back on.

Prowl moved obediently to his commands, processor running at tetrabytes per astrosecond. She jumped when he lay her horizontally, but his murmured reassurances and then immediate absence put her at ease. She lay there throughout the recharge cycle, staring at the lights burning brightly above; aware of the sharp scrapes of a brush against a canvas.

When she heard them, sometime after the lights had darkened, even muted as they made themselves, she shut off her audio receptors. Still her CPU whirled with all Sideswipe had told her, comparing it against everything she knew, or thought she knew, and everything she believed.

She stared at nothing, peripherally aware of the vague shadows that occasionally circled her, lit only by pairs of blue lights. She stared, until her optics slid close and she fell into a restless recharge.

* * *

Prowl woke with a start, the almost common novelty of coming online somewhere strange having yet to wear off. Sideswipe lay on a travel recharge plate on the floor, sprawled across it with all the fervor of the blissfully recharging.

She sat up and stared at him, tracing the angles of his plating with her optics. His face lay in relaxed, peaceful lines, so unlike his normal intense or grinning expression. She trailed the fine lines of the canopy on his back, following it down to the aft that she knew so well. Her new knowledge of him hadn't changed his appearance any, or even her perception of it (though she had no doubt that was largely due to her rather lateral programming), he was still a fine-looking mech.

She stood, unable to continue sitting there without being tempted to reach out and touch him. She didn't want to wake him. She still wasn't ready to face him yet. She had nowhere to go, and still two cycles before she would be needed at her work.

Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen, but she could hear the incessant scrape of brush against canvas. If he was working, then surely his audio receptors were off, leaving him in his world void of sound.

She quietly wandered around the room, admiring the paintings and sculptures-metal and rock and clay. Hidden away in the back of the studio, separated by a partition, sat a well-worn berth. Her optics dimmed as she saw the red and yellow streaks on it, fresh but mixed within a rainbow of other colors.

But then her eyes were drawn up and she stared at the painting above the berth.

Sideswipe smirked at the painter, an intensity in his optics that she had never seen before. A burning come hither that seemed to sear right into her optics and engrave onto her spark. His fist propped his chin up, in turn his thigh propped his elbow, his foot resting on the boundary of color that was the background. He splayed his legs, displaying himself to the world, if it wasn't for the chestplate held over his groin. The loving touches of shadow and light, the thin lines along his joints, demonstrated just how well the painter knew that frame. Even with the dash of color on the background, there was nothing to see but the red twin: the focal point of the painter's attention, the object of his desire.

She stared. Sideswipe's naked form was no curiosity to her, it was a territory that she had explored on numerous occasions. But never with such loving attention. The Sideswipe in the painting should start laughing, the smirk morph into the lovable grin she knew him for.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you about going where you're not invited? Primus, this is what caused this whole slagging situation."

Prowl snapped her jaw close, spinal relay tightening as she spun about.

Sunstreaker glowered at her, his gaze slowly flicking to the painting. Instead of the proud smile she expected of him, his expression turned fierce. He had the look of a zealot whose sacred altar had been tainted by the touch of the unfaithful.

She couldn't believe that he was hiding this masterpiece back here, and told him as much.

An offended look crossed his face, as though he couldn't believe she'd just said that. "Why the slag would I leave something like this out where everyone can see it? That's my inspiration, right there. Why the slag would I leave it out for it to be mocked by the likes of you?"

"Mocked?" Her doorwings tightened behind her, surprised that he would suggest such a thing. "How could I be mocking that? It's beautiful..."

The blue optics burned. "Beautiful?" He leaned toward her, dental plates bared in a snarl. His voice dropped to a hiss. "I thought we were disgusting."

She leaned away from him. "That's an entirely different thing!"

"Is it?" he snapped. "That's no different to me, Prowl." Despite his harsh words, his voice never rose above its normal range. "That is Sideswipe, as  _I_  see him." His gaze flicked from her to the painting, and for the briefest of astroseconds the harsh light softened "That is the Sideswipe I want to touch, that I love so much." His optics narrowed and a growl rumbled out of his engine. "But you don't want to hear this, do you?" He took a step toward her, and she retreated a step to the side. "You wouldn't even listen to him, why the frag would you listen to me?"

He watched as she backed out of the alcove. "I'm not taking this from you. Not after that stunt you pulled yesterday.

He snarled. "Like you were objecting, then? You didn't seem to have any problem with it at the time. Primus, you slagging followed me here. You wanted it! You slagging little-"

He never finished his sentence as her fist landed square in his mouth. "That's what I followed you here for! You're the one who grabbed me. I didn't recognize you! You're the one who was all over the femme that your brother supposedly loves. The one that he lied to."

"What the slag is going on?" Sideswipes' static-filled voice drew their attention. "Sunny? Prowl? What are you doing over there?"

Prowl turned to face the red twin as he stood and approached them. "Your brother is being an aft again, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe narrowed his optics at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker jumped as though struck. "It's not my fault that your femme is too stupid to know when to stay out of other's business-"

" _What?_ "

"She's the one snooping around other people's homes-"

"Shut it, Sunny." Sideswipe stood next to her, hand light on her shoulder as he drew her away. It was then that she noticed the small trace of yellow on his jaw hinge, almost hidden within the slight curves of a healing finger imprint.

She jerked away from Sideswipe, optics locked on that small scrape. "You were with him last night?" The soft sounds of two mechs gasping with passion and need flitted across her memory. Her optics widened, and she clapped her hands to her audio receivers as if that could prevent her from remembering the sounds. "Oh, Primus, you were!"

Sideswipe grabbed her before she had a chance to run away. "Please wait. Let me talk. Let me explain." He flicked his fingers at Sunstreaker. "Just ignore him, all right. He's an aft and doesn't know when to cut his vocalizer off."

"And you can't keep your hands off him, can you?" she snapped.

He rubbed at his cheek guard, pulling at his audio horn. "This is  _his_  studio, I told you…"

"I don't want to hear it. I need to head to work." She glared at Sideswipe's hand until the black fingers released her arm.

Sideswipe scowled. "Stubborn, little glitch," he growled. "I thought you were willing to listen, at least."

"I said I needed to think about it, and who are you calling a glitch-" She cut herself off from following that line of thought. She didn't want to alienate him completely.

Hands curled into angry fists squeaked by his side. "It doesn't usually take you this long to make a decision."

"I usually don't have everything I believe thrown in my face."

"How 'bout me? How 'bout what I believe? You're not even giving me the chance to explain…"

"Because I'm not ready to hear it!" With that she snapped around on her toe joint and stalked out of the studio.

She couldn't miss the crash of shattering clay, or the angry shout that followed her.

She ducked her head, doorwings dipping low, and simply quickened her steps.

* * *

Waverunner chimed for her attention over the comm. Prowl opened the requested channel, redirecting a portion of her processing power to acknowledge her coworker.

" _You have a visitor out here._ "

More attention turned toward the conversation. " _A what?_ " Who would come here to see her?

" _A visitor! Oh Primus, Prowl, is he available? I know he's not yours, you have Sideswipe."_

She still hadn't told any of her friends or colleagues of the currently halted relationship. Prowl narrowed her optics, halting the program she was running and shoving it to the back of her processor, locking the screen on her workstation. She disconnected herself from the console. " _Did he give his name?_ "

It wouldn't be Sideswipe, he would just waltz in like he had business there (which normally he did). However, the way Waverunner was all but lubricating over the mech, made her suspect.

There was a brief pause before Waverunner responded. " _He just wants you to come out here for a moment._ " Prowl detected the slight pout in the receptionist's tone.

Prowl shrugged her doorwings and headed for the reception area. The door opened before her, and she immediately saw, and recognized, her 'visitor.'

Sunstreaker leaned over the receptionist's desk, shamelessly flirting with Waverunner and Skywing.

Primus, what was up with him?

The light played over his once-again flawless paint job, golden hands flashing as he gestured with the point he was softly making to the two femmes.

His head turned when the door opened, and Prowl found herself once again captivated by the perfection of the mech. His optics flashed at her and a sultry smile graced his face.

She collected herself quickly as she saw the way her coworkers looked at him. "I thought femmes didn't spark your circuits, Sunstreaker."

He tilted his head, so that his brow dropped at a dangerous angle to her perception, never losing his sensuous smile. "I never said that, Prowl. I just don't need to bring them home." He turned his full smile on her once more.

She twitched her doorwings, maintaining her hold on her professional programming to resist his allure.

He turned back to the two femmes at the desk. "I seem to have thrown Prowl off-kilter, perhaps you can direct us to someplace more private?"

"Right here is fine, Sunstreaker. I have work I need to get back to."

He tilted his head in that deceivingly dangerous way again, not missing her veiled insult. "Fine." He didn't look at the two femmes again as he approached Prowl.

She stiffened, doorwings rising as she admired his smooth gait. She lifted her chin as his hands slid around her shoulders. "Well?"

"I'm sorry."

Something in her glitched. "What did you say?" She couldn't quite believe her audio sensors.

He didn't so much frown as he simply smoothed his face into an all too perfect straight line. "I should have been more courteous to you. I was wrong to treat you like a throw away doll." He leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against her thin chevron. "I'm sorry."

Prowl's processor locked up, unable to excuse those words this time as being misheard. She was aware of the gentle squeeze of his fingers on her mag plates, the rush of air across her face. She looked up at him, meeting his soft optics.

"Who the frag are you, and what have you done with Sunstreaker?"

"I can be nice when I want to be," he whispered back, his voice husky with emotion. "I can be nice, for Sideswipe. I... didn't mean to go that far-" She halted him with a hand over his mouth.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

" _Prowl, we are_ so _jealous! What about Sideswipe?_ "

Prowl glared at Waverunner before she pulled away from Sunstreaker and lead him to an unused office. She closed and locked the door, turning to face the golden mech.

He posed against the desk in the office, automatically angling himself to catch the light better.

Her fuel pump stuttered at the sight of him and she stopped just out of her arm's reach. She tried to pick up her train of thought, but he was entirely too distracting.

He stared up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts for a brief breem before he turned to her. "You really hurt Sideswipe, you know. I just want you to give him a chance, and listen to him. I know most people would react like you did to learning-"

She took another step forward and put her fingers over his lips. He stared down at them, and then frowned at her. Primus, this still wasn't the Sunstreaker from the apartment or the studio. She couldn't resist the urge to stroke his lips, trailing her fingers down to his shoulder and tugging him toward her.

He resisted.

Her doorwings flicked and she glanced toward a corner in the front of the office where she knew a camera was hidden. He followed her gaze and reluctantly gave in to her next tug. She leaned her thighs against the desk, pulling him closer. He braced his hands on the desk, avoiding her frame and her doorwings. He resisted again when she tried to draw his head closer.

"What's up with the sudden change? You were eager yesterday," she hissed at him.

"I'm not trying to get you to follow me today." But he pressed closer, nuzzling her cheek, his lips caressing her chin. "That's all I wanted you to do, follow me, and stay until Sideswipe returned." His arms slid around her waist, squeezing in a brief hug. "I didn't mean to get carried away. It was disrespectful to Sideswipe," he paused and his face slipped briefly into the Sunstreaker she saw only in private, "and you, too." He leaned his head against her chevron again. "I'm sorry."

Her doorwings drooped. "If you don't stop saying that, you're going to blow a fuse in my systems."

A smile, a real smile, crossed his face, (oh, Primus, could it be any lovelier than the one he wore when she first saw him at the library) and he laughed. "Are you so sensitive?" His voice purred, and his hand trailed down her back, and he pressed her against the desk, nipping at her jaw hinge.

"Sunstreaker..." she moaned, pressing her hands to his chestplate. "You're doing it again."

"Really like your doorwings," he murmured back, trailing up to her lips. His hands slid up the bottom edges of her doorwings, fingers light along the gilding. The tips quivered under the sensory assault.

She swept her doorwings forward to keep Sunstreaker's fingers from exploring their hinges. "What you and Sideswipe do is wrong."

He lifted his head and looked her in the optics. "Is it, really? We're siblings, but more than that we're twins. We're a truly split spark, it happened after separation from our mother." His fingers tightened on her canopy. "Show me where they've ever discussed true twin relationships." He released her, venting and clenching his fists as he restrained himself. "I just want you to give Sideswipe another chance. I'll be in the studio until late this evening."

She watched as he walked out the office door, leaving her alone in the spare office; processor cycling his words.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiterating Warnings: Mechanical sticky (Transformers with genitalia) ahead. Lambosammich.

She stood before the first door on the right, doorwings stiff behind her. Her finger hovered over the chime, amazed she had gotten this far in without Sideswipe knowing she was there yet. The security guard who had caught them in the lift those few nights ago had instantly recognized her and allowed her in, pulling her aside to ask if there was anything he should know. He received her assurances that all was well with a disbelieving frown.

She wondered if he'd still be online, looking at the time displayed in her HUD. She had spent too long a time in the library, doing as Sunstreaker had asked, and looking for information on twins.

She shuttered her optics briefly and gathered her resolve.

The relationship of twins had never been brought up in council. Their situation never considered as there simply weren't enough twins sparked to warrant the concern. They couldn't even be considered a percentage of the population, there were that few of them.

Her white finger pressed the chime, and she picked up its pleasant sound from within the apartment.

The door slid open, and Sideswipe stared down at her in surprise, and no little aggravation. "What is it, this time, Prowl?"

She stiffened, doorwings lifting. "I thought you wanted to talk, Sideswipe."

He stared down at her before standing to one side. She ducked inside, noticing the recent repairs on the doorframe. The limthzi crystals still sparkled across the wall, and over her plating but the dancing lights didn't relieve the anger that radiated from Sideswipe. He glared down at her, metal squealing as he clenched his fists.

Her doorwings rose higher, and her optics flared as she prepared herself for his rejection.

"What makes me think you're actually going to listen? Without running away  _again_?" He finally crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his chin down.

She flicked her doorwings, and reached toward him, stopping just before her fingertips touched his shining chestplate, only to drop her hand to her side. "I can't handle things being thrown at me from out of subspace, Sideswipe! You know how my logic circuits are. They can't take the strain."

He didn't relent his burning gaze, and her doorwings drooped under it.

"You know, Sunstreaker came into the office today."

His optics flashed and he stiffened. "Really." He acted as though this didn't surprise him, but she knew him well enough to see the tightening of his hands tucked under his arms, the jerk of his head; he hadn't expected it.

"Yes. He came to apologize."

That got a reaction.

"He did  _what?_ " Sideswipe's vocalizer glitched with surprise and his engine choked.

"He apologized." She laughed at the slack expression on his face. "I had to reset all my processors when I heard it as well." She tilted her head, looking at him from under her chevron. "I suppose this is unusual for him?"

"Sunny  _never_ apologizes, even I have a fragging hard time getting him to admit that he's done wrong."

She dimmed her optics as she considered certainly fit into the profile she was slowly gathering on the arrogant, golden mech, and the distaste for what he'd had to do had been evident, Then again, hadn't she been just as arrogant, just as self-righteous? She thought that her initial reactions were perfectly acceptable considering the circumstances, but later? In the studio? She might have been overreacting. She really shouldn't have snapped at Sideswipe like that. After all it had been  _Sunstreaker's_  words that had made her angry,

She looked up at him, and lifted her hand, laying her fingertips on his arm. "Sideswipe, I'm sorry about the way I acted. You told me about how Sunstreaker is after working, I should have known that he... would have

approached you while I was there." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry about not considering that, and not listening to you." She looked up at him, lifting her chin and allowing a smile to twitch her lips. "I'm ready to listen now."

He stared down at her, arms slowly lowering to his sides. His optics flickered, and he motioned her further in. "Have a seat, Prowl."

She moved past him, her doorwing brushing against his hand. She detected his movement; his hand reaching out to touch the trailing edge, but it stopped and returned to his side. She sat down on the couch, angling herself so that her panels stuck out over the arm of the couch. It was far more comfortable than attempting to sit with her back to the couch, and having the doorwings pressed in.

He sat down at the opposite end of the couch, leaning toward her but keeping his distance. He looked at her, optics dim, and mouth set in a straight line. She watched as he weighed his words, and knew how carefully he was phrasing what he next said. "Sunstreaker is really important to me, Prowl. The law calls him my brother, but he's more than that. He's my twin." He rubbed nervous fingers up his cheekguard, not looking at her. "I can't imagine life without him. Everything I'm not he is, what he is, I'm not," he grinned at her, "I'm sure you've seen that."

A few astroseconds as her comparison programming worked and she nodded. While she could see their differences, she also made note of their similarities; the short tempers, the utter confidence in themselves, the eye for varying aspects of beauty.

"When we're together," he threaded his fingers together in an insinuating gesture, "everything seems balanced in our systems, in our sparks" His optics glanced down to the fingers she rapped her fingers against her legs and he grimaced as though he realized what he'd just said and he shifted uncomfortably, threaded fingers dropping to his lap. He looked at her, rubbing the fabric of the couch before bringing his hands back to his lap. "He's my twin, we've always been there for each other. I don't think we've had much of a normal sibling relationship since we were sparklings."

Her doorwings tapped the arm of the couch, and a sigh heaved from her vent. "If he means so much to you, then why are you even bothering with me? Why not just toss me to the side like all the other femmes," she flicked her doorwings again, crossing her arms over her blue chestplate as she glowered at him from under her chevron, "or run away again?"

His optics widened and he leaned forward, expression earnest, hands gesturing toward her without touching her frame. "I don't know how you know about that, but you are  _nothing_  like that femme."

She lifted an optic ridge at his bewilderment. "I track and analyze business patterns for a career, Sideswipe. It wasn't all that hard for me to deduce the reasons behind an otherwise bad business move." His open business profile had allowed her to research his history. An unexpected decision to move away from a thriving trade and an abandoned gallery brought her to only one logical conclusion supported by rumors found on gossip boards. "So, why  _didn't_ you run away again?"

He pulled at his audio horns, dental plates audibly grinding as he searched the room for his answer. "How can I make you understand, Prowl?" He looked at her, again, optics bright in sudden inspiration, brow ridge furrowing as he spoke. "I love Sunny, I've loved him all my life. I was sparked loving Sunny, but you..." He leaned toward her, sliding forward so that his hip pressed her knees and his hands gripped the couch around her. "What I had-have with you is so different." His fingers touched her cheek seam. The edges of his optic softened, the light dim within them. "I never knew how empty my life had been before you came into it. I thought Sunny made me complete, but you fill holes I never knew were there." His face mere inches from her, she could see the minute workings of his optics as they studied her face. "I love you, Prowl. I can't promise you the whole of me, but will you take what I can give? Sunstreaker has been my focus for a very long time, but he can do without my attention when you need me."

She stared at him, tears unaccountably running down her cheeks. She couldn't speak for nearly a breem as she turned Sideswipe's words over, as she took in the desperate hope so clear on his face. "Sideswipe, that's the most hackneyed thing I've ever heard." She pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to contain her emotions. "You're still going to sleep with him?" She shuttered her optics, trying to stem the flow of tears from her valves

His optics dimmed and he pulled away a little. "Yes."

She pressed her lips together, looking away from him. She knew that he still shared his berth with other femmes as well (and apparently the mechs Sunstreaker brought home). She accepted that. Was this really that much different? "You should have warned me before we came to the apartment. You made a fool out of me." It would take some effort to delete that persistent voice that cried 'Yes, yes, it is wrong. They're brothers.' Who was she to judge that?

His arms slid around her, engine revving gently as he tipped her chin up with his forefinger. She shivered at his touch. "Can you really blame me for hiding it?"

She looked up at him, her nasal ridge brushing his, so close did he hold his face to hers. She leaned a little away, but only so that she could rest her hands on the mag plates on his shoulders. "No," clear in her mind was the utter devastation on his face as the elevator doors closed between them that night some solar cycles ago. "No," she said again, hands rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder plates, lips brushing his cheek, "I suppose not." She turned her head just enough so that their lips touched. He pressed forward gently, tenderly as though testing a new program, seeking a reaction. She cupped her hand around the back of his neck, sliding her other arm over his canopy.

It was like activating a magnet.

He latched onto her: lips, hands, frame. His weight pressed her into the couch, and his hands roved her plating, plucking at the clasps without releasing them. He drank from her lips eagerly, glossa sliding into her mouth to caress her own. Every touch and caress sent liquid fire rolling through her circuits, drawing plaintive whimpers and moans from her surging vocalizer.

She wasted no time in running her hands over his frame, fingers digging into the seams of his plating, and sweeping caresses over exposed circuits. Her doorwings bit into the couch, pressed up at an uncomfortable angle. She rolled her head back as his mouth moved down her neck, his groans and growls vibrating against her throat. He nipped and licked her neck and shoulder, his hands and mouth then moving on to her chestplate.

Her fingers wrapped around his audio horns, caressing the jointed pieces of metal, causing him to cry out at the feedback.

He rolled her slightly, so that he could unclasp the three latches just under her arms. His dental plates prized the clasps up, his glossa running over the small bits of metal errogenously.

She clutched at him, ventilator whirring to compensate for the desire heating her systems. She whispered his name as he worked his fingers around her chestplate, tugging and pulling at the clasps.

When the plating slid free of her frame, he pressed a kiss between her breasts. His lips slid over her breast with a sweet squeal of metal against metal. His glossa flicked out, running over the sensor node at the top of her breast.

She gasped, curling around his head as he sent another eddy of sensation over her node.

"Sideswipe..." she moaned, processor glitching with sensual excitement; moisture coating her mouth.

"Hm?" The hum vibrated through the node, and she burned with a desire to feel him between her legs. His fingers ghosted around the base of her breast, causing another shiver to rack her frame.

"Shouldn't we go to..." Her mouth suddenly became occupied with meeting his, his hungry kiss halting her thoughts.

His optics darkened programs activating in automatic reaction to her lubricant. He moaned against her lips, hips bucking against her in eager anticipation. He yanked away from her mouth, panting as he moved down her neck with nips and licks.

She caressed around his audio horns down to his cheekguard and tipped up his head to face her. "Shouldn't we go to your berth? I mean, what if Sunstreaker..."

He glanced at the door, before he nodded, standing. "Yeah," he said in a husky voice, "we should." He helped her to her feet and guided her down the hallway, hands caressing and teasing over her doorwings.

* * *

 

The feeling of eyes watching her brought her back online with a start. Sideswipe's bare frame warmed her back, his arm wrapped possessively around her naked waist. Her doorwing pillowed his head, the dead weight pressing into the sensitive panel.

But it was Sunstreaker standing over her that drew her attention. Apparently, being in Sideswipe's room wasn't deterrent enough, for she was certain they had shut and locked the door.

His blue optics glowed within the shadows of his face, the gold of his vents gleaming like a telling miasma. He stared down at her with a strange tilt to his mouth, his indigo optics sweeping over the two lovers on the berth. His golden plating fairly glowed with recent care, droplets of water still sparkling on his finish. As beautiful as the vision that had appeared before her in the library.

Unconsciously her hands came up to cover her naked chest, her knees tucking forward and pressing together.

He didn't seem concerned with her discomfort, his hand uncurling from where it crossed over his chest to reach for her doorwing.

She jerked back in surprise, doorwing flicking back and striking against Sideswipe's shoulder. She couldn't converse with Sunstreaker privately; she didn't have his transponder code. Any message conveyed over the public system would be heard by anyone receiving, and she didn't want to broadcast this situation to everyone.

"Sunstreaker, what are you doing?"

His hand pulled back to his chestplate, and he went back to his silent observation of her and Sideswipe.

"You two are beautiful together," he finally said after nearly two breem. He reached out again, this time taking hold of Prowl's doorwing and smoothing his hand along the top edge.

She arched her back into his sure touch, gasping as he pulled her closer. He bent down to kiss her cheek, his lips lingering on the curve of her seam. His hand flattened across the width of her panel, stroking the blue finish down toward the hinges.

He lifted his head away, gazing at her with the intensity he'd directed at Sideswipe that night she had run away. Her systems heated under his keen stare.

Sideswipe's arm tightened around her, and his other hand knocked away Sunstreaker's arm. "I'm right here, Sunny."

"I know. It's just..."

Sideswipe chuckled, pulling her back toward him and laying a kiss on the back of her neck. "She's beautiful, isn't she bro?"

Sunstreaker's engine rumbled in agreement as he reached toward his brother, his fingers squeaking out of Prowl's sight along Sideswipe's face. "Sideswipe didn't even take the time to remove all your plating?" He nodded his head toward her legs.

Sideswipe's finger twitched across her holding area and he chuckled. "It's her fault."

"Sunstreaker, what are you doing here?" She still covered her chest with one arm as she grabbed Sunstreaker's wandering fingers with her other hand. His touch made it harder for her to think, made it harder for her to resist. Did she really want to resist?

He smiled down at her, and her fans kicked on. "Admiring the cute couple in  _my_  apartment. What does it look like?"

"Admire with your optics and not your hands."

Sunstreaker didn't deign his brother with a glance, his optics remained locked on her. He pulled his hand free of hers. "I'm an artist, Sideswipe; I like to feel a shape before I'm sure of its texture," his words purred out of his vocalizer, his lips shaping each sound precisely. His hand caressed over the curve of her hip, and down her thigh, sending shivers through her frame.

Her ventilators hummed to life as she stared up at the golden mech, aware of the harsh drone of a growling engine at her back. Prowl reached back, and shoved at Sideswipe to get him off her doorwing. She sat up, sliding to the foot of the berth and away from the two mechs glaring at each other.

"Just can't keep your hands off my femmes, can you Sunny?" Sideswipe pushed himself up, not relenting his glare, his anger sudden and enhanced by the snarl of his engine..

"Hey, I can't help it that they taste perfection and want more of it."

" _Perfection?_ That same perfection that chases them away I suppose? You nearly cost me, Prowl. How about everything else we've had to give up because you're a slagger with no self control?"

Prowl covered her face with her hands, unable to believe they were doing this in front of her. Her doorwings dipped down and she dropped her hands to her lap, no longer caring about her immodest appearance in front of Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker's optics blazed and he stiffened, engine grinding angrily. He balled his fists, leaning back as though about to strike.

Prowl's doorwings shot up as she stood. "Would you both stop it!" It was not a request, it was a command; pulled from somewhere deep within her subroutines that she didn't even know existed. She looked first to Sideswipe, her brow ridge turning down. "Sideswipe, I love you, but you need to stop treating me like some... thing! I am an individual, with my own tastes and preferences, and I'd appreciate it if you would respect that I can keep off any _unwanted_  advances on my own without your help." She looked at the golden mech. "And you-" Her doorwings flicked as his glare turned on her, "I hate to tell you this, but the world does  _not_  revolve around you. Now," she lifted her chin, sensors burning with the attention they turned on her, "are you two done comparing the number of your peripherals, or do I need to get nasty?"

They stared at her in stunned silence for a moment.

" _You_  can keep off any advances?" Sideswipe's vocalizer glitched in some unidentifiable emotion. "You sure were doing a great job just now! I could hear you responding to him now, and before-"

"And you don't, Sideswipe? I don't want to hear it from you," she snapped back.

Sunstreaker glanced at the naked mech on the berth, fit of temper suddenly cooled. "Sparky little thing, isn't she?"

"Sunstreaker, every time you activate your vocalizer you say something either extremely flattering, or stupid." Her optics narrowed at the golden mech. "Right now you're gravitating toward stupid. Would you kindly shut off your vocalizer, or mind what you say."

Sunstreaker's jaw snapped shut, and he regarded her with bright optics, still colored the shade of arousal.

She glared at the both of them, back straight, and doorwings flared behind her. "I think we could all use a coolant break. Sunstreaker, would you mind?"

Sunstreaker's optics flickered and he glanced at Sideswipe before he turned and marched out of the room, leaving Sideswipe and Prowl alone again.

A sigh vented from Prowl's systems and she sat down on the edge of the berth, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know what came over me," she said when Sideswipe touched her shoulder.

He pulled her against him, leaning his cheekguard against her chevron. "I don't either, Prowl, but Primus, did it turn my engine." He revved his engine emphatically..

She shoved at him playfully, doorwings sweeping forward in sudden amusement. "Sideswipe you are utterly incorrigible."

"I can't help it if you're so damned sexy." He kissed her, short and tender before she gently pushed him away.

" _You share the berth with him; share him with other femmes you bring home, but not me. Is it really so bad?"_

He blinked in surprise, before he glanced out the door and his expression darkened. " _You're mine, not his. I don't like anyone else's hands on you_."

She pressed her lips together, regarding him with dim optics. " _So_ ," she hesitated uncertain how to broach the subject, " _it's okay then, that you are sleeping with him, and with other femmes. But me? Oh, I'm not allowed to even react to sharp angles or pleasing words._ " Her doorwings dipped down as she looked at him from under her chevron, scowling.

He frowned at her. " _You want him?_ "

" _The thought has crossed my mind!_ "

He slapped a hand to his helm, voicing aloud rather than over the comm channels. "Primus this is great, he's got you, too."

Prowl's face smoothed of any anger. She took his hand and pulled it away from his head. He turned away from her when she moved in to kiss him. "Sideswipe," she went with him, forcing him to look at her. She switched back to her internal comm. " _No matter how skilled your brother is, it's not his berth that I'll be returning to. I don't think I could stand him on a regular basis."_

He turned a glare on her, still refusing to meet her lips. "So what? You going to kick me off my berth so you can interface with my brother?" His fingers clawed into the rubber mat that covered the berth. "Or are you going to make me lay here while I know he's jacking into you? Are you going to-" His arms suddenly wrapped around her, and he clutched her to his chest, squeezing her desperately.  _"Can't I have one thing that I don't have to share with him? He has his art; even I can't compete with it all the time. Can't I have you to myself?_ "

She shoved him away, optics burning in anger. "I'm  _not_  some object you can possess, Sideswipe. How many times am I going to have to say that?" Her doorwings twitched and she sat back down next to him, and smoothed her hand along his bare thigh. "I give you the freedom to have sex with others as you please. Can't I have that chance? The chance all those other femmes are given, you're going to deny me?"

He didn't look at her, but his dental plates ground together and his fists clenched on the berth. He didn't have the chance to reply.

Sunstreaker stepped into the room, carrying a small tray of coolant cubes. He clenched his jaw as he glanced around the room, frustration eking out of his frame. He didn't say anything as he handed a cube to Prowl. Sideswipe looked intently at Prowl, almost glaring, but she recognized his contemplative expression. He took the coolant and downed it in one gulp. Sunstreaker was right there with a second cube.

Sunstreaker's abilities to predict his brother's needs amazed her. They knew each other so well, it seemed. Had she caused this discord by coming into their life? Her doorwings drooped as she contemplated how they both must have felt while she degraded the lifestyle they truthfully had no choice but to live. Would they live apart if they had a choice? Could they live apart? Her research had never shown otherwise. Always twins existed together, cohabitating, keeping their lives secret. And if they couldn't, could she expect them to not find each other irresistible; knowing each other so well,  _feeling_  each other every day as they did. Could she blame them for not being able to understand the boundaries of a natural sibling relationship? Could she-

All processes froze as Sideswipe suddenly, and certainly unexpectedly, grabbed his brother's wrist and dragged him down. Their mouths met with a hard klink; lips scraping against each other with unprecipitated vigor. It didn't take long before Sunstreaker's ventilators started and he moaned against his brother's lips.

Prowl couldn't keep the disgust from clenching her hands, her optics from shuttering; vorns of habit bidding her to react automatically. Vorns of beliefs wouldn't simply disappear in one astrosecond, but she forced her hands to relax, and her optics to open.

The tray had fallen sometime while Prowl wasn't looking, she hadn't even heard it hit the floor, but the coolant spattered over Sunstreaker's legs in a fascinating pattern, spilling over his feet and onto the floor. His hands wandered over Sideswipe's shoulders and she flinched again, doorwings twitching involuntarily.

Sideswipe had been watching her and he narrowed his optics at her. " _This is what you're asking for, Prowl. This is what we do. You can have me, by myself, but do you really want this?"_

She watched them, watched Sunstreaker's lips trail down Sideswipe's jaw hinge to the lines of his throat. Sideswipe tilted his head back, optics darkening, lips parting to let out a husky groan. She couldn't tell if he was putting on a show for her, or was honestly reacting to Sunstreaker's attentions.

Sunstreaker stroked his fingers down Sideswipe's chest and holding area.

She moved closer, unable to tear her gaze away from the two mechs in front of her. Her ventilators worked to cool her systems heated with the memory of those golden hands touching her. She may not be able to delete her response to them immediately, but she could possibly recondition and reprogram it.

Sunstreaker still attended Sideswipe's neck, leaving her lover's mouth panting and alone. Sideswipe didn't seem to notice her approach, engrossed in the feeling of his brother's mouth on his neck, of his own hands on the golden plating.

He sighed when one of her hands rested on his mag plate. She gained his attention, when she pressed her naked frame against his, sliding her plated knee between his thigh. She felt Sunstreaker sweep his sensors over her, heard the soft, possessive buzz of protest from his vocalizer.

She ignored him, instead focusing her gaze on Sideswipe's closed mouth. He stared back at her, uncertain, his gaze flicking down toward her naked frame, only to quickly look back up when he realized his error. She settled her mouth over his, enjoying the way his lips conformed to her own. She cupped his jaw in her hands as she leaned over him, pressing him down toward the berth.

He resisted, bracing his arms behind him. " _Prowl, what are you doing?"_ He didn't, however, resist as she slipped her glossa into his mouth.

She moved in when she noticed Sunstreaker had pulled away, aware of his gaze on her doorwings. " _Do I really need to answer that, Sideswipe?_ "

An uncertain touch, brushing across the edge of her doorwings. An unspoken query, not directed at her, not even transmitted on any tangible channel. Then Sunstreaker moved behind her, sure fingers unhooking her canopy, tossing it to the side with a clang, allowing him to stroke down the line of her back. His fingers delved into the visible gears that quietly whirred within her backside. She moaned at the vibrations of his fingers as they came into contact with the working machinery, as he caressed the exposed circuits and cable. He pressed up against her back, hands gripping her elbows while he pressed kisses on to her shoulders and neck. The golden mech stroked his hands down her sides, fingertips brushing against her breast.

Prowl wriggled in his arms, panting excitedly as Sunstreaker slid a knee between her legs. She kissed down Sideswipe's neck, nipping gently; moaning as Sunstreaker continued his explorations down her holding area.

The golden twin leaned past Prowl, taking possession of the mouth that Prowl had freed. The soft whisper of his ventilators humming against her doorwings drove Prowl into a tactile frenzy. She groped at Sideswipe's legs, digging her fingers into his thighs, and the plating that covered his calves.

Sideswipe lifted a hand to stroke his brother's headvents, their lips squealing against each other. " _This is really unfair of both of you!_ "

Prowl picked up the subtle buzz of a second channel; Sideswipe relaying the same message to his brother.

Sunstreaker spoke aloud, his vocalizer staticked and husky with desire. "If you make me stop again Sideswipe, I swear I'll pound you. I don't want your femme, except for the odd romp." She met his cold gaze, his fingers tweaking a sensor on her thigh. "I'll pound her, too, if she tries to make this is anything more."

Sideswipe turned his head to nuzzle Prowl's chevron. "Threatening Prowl doesn't exactly endear you to me, bro."

"I'm not 'his femme,'" she growled at the same time.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Like I care. Just shut up and give me another kiss."

Sunstreaker lingered in the kiss only for a moment, and then he turned his attention to Prowl again. His hands traveled down her waist, caressing her silver thighs. He placed a kiss on her upper arm, his hands continuing their journey down her calf plating.

" _We don't have to, Sideswipe."_  Prowl swept her lips back up to his, letting her meet his gaze. She rubbed her fingers over his cheekguard and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, just under his optic. " _Tell me, to stop and I'll walk away. I'll leave you two alone."_

Sunstreaker tugged at one of her leg plates, unlatching them and working them off her leg.

Sideswipe closed his optics, venting a soft sigh. He pulled her face down so their optics met. " _Leave? Fraggit, Prowl, I don't want you to leave. Don't say things like that while you're doing this!"_ His fingers tightened on her shoulders. " _Don't go. Stay."_ He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, his glossa sliding along her lips with a delicious thrill.

"Are you two quite done arguing on private channels yet?" Sunstreaker suddenly snapped, plating dropped to the floor, and despite his harsh words, his fingers explored the wires of her calf gently. He nipped her thigh, attracting her gaze as he lay his vent against her knee. But it wasn't Prowl whom he looked at.

Sideswipe leaned his head against Prowl's chevron, his gaze on his brother. "Yeah, we're done."

A smile twitched on her lips. "It's nice to know that you care about your brother's happiness,  _Sunny."_

Sunstreaker looked up, expression serious as he dug his fingers into the gears buried under the wires. A sharp, pleasant, painful sensation that made Prowl throw her head back with a gasp of surprise. He pulled her legs out from under her, twisting her around so that she lay in Sideswipe's lap. "I do care about his happiness, Prowl," he purred as he crawled up to kiss her on the mouth; his lips as warm and sensuous as she remembered them. "Otherwise I'd slag you for calling me that." He didn't stay long, making his way back down to her legs, leaving a trail of hot kisses as he went.

Sideswipe caressed Prowl's cheek, and chin, running his fingers over her lips. His optics however stayed on the golden mech shaking the plating off her legs. He leaned down, rubbing his lips over her chevron, his hand stroking down her neck and over her collar ridge. He murmured senseless words as he trailed kisses down her face and to her lips. He caught her lips, as Sunstreaker threw the other piece of plating to the floor.

The golden fingers probed along the back of her legs, his optics half shuttered as he fingered the twitching gears and ran his fingers along the wires and tubing in the back of her leg. He kissed her legs, running his glossa over the seams of her knees. He rubbed her feet against his chest, his optics dark and unfocused as he seemed to immerse himself in the feel of her legs against him, his hands on her calves.

Sunstreaker stroked her in all the right ways, his fingers finding every sensitive nook and cranny in the back of her legs. Oh Primus! Oh Primus, she never knew that touching that area... could feel... so good. She gasped, writhing in the twins' grasp and moisture coated her mouth.

Sideswipe pulled away suddenly, panting, fingers tightly gripping her chest. He resisted her efforts to pull him back down and resume the kiss. His dark optics, and the twitching hardware by her audio receiver showed the effect of her lubricated kiss.

She caressed his cheekguard, his chin, desperate to alleviate the desire coursing through her circuits.

The plated legs under her back shifted and Sideswipe trembled as he licked traces of lubricant from his lips. Her name drifted from his vocalizer, drawing her to him like an inexorable force. She pulled herself up, wanting to taste those lips again as Sunstreaker continued to handle her legs like the finest art.

The golden mech grunted as she pushed her feet against his chest, as she leveraged herself toward his brother.

Sideswipe leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheeks, "You want Sunstreaker, right now, not me, remember?" They stared at each other, the disapproval still evident in his frown.

She slid her hands around his neck, stroking him reassuringly as she leaned against his chestplate. "Sunny, is there a femme that's been able to resist your 'charms'?"

Sunstreaker paused in nuzzling against her thigh. "Keep calling me that and you'll be the first I start on and never finish." He trailed kisses down her thigh. "No femme can resist me when I put out. I can't help it that I'm irresistible."

She allowed a smile to twitch her lips as she shoved him with her bared foot. "Am I to be more than any of those other femmes, Sides?" She shut off her vocalizer on anymore words. She had no wish to dent Sideswipe's already scratched pride. Her doorwings wilted, sliding against his side. "Sideswipe, I love you."

Sunstreaker nipped at the junction of waist and legs, the soft click of his dental plates on her seamless dermal plating drawing a gasp from her ventilators.

Sideswipe's optics softened, and Prowl wondered what had passed between the brothers. Had they been speaking this entire time?

"I love you, too, Prowl."

She moved to kiss the naked mech, but Sideswipe wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled back. She squealed at the unexpected move, doorwings pressing against his sides. He held her to his torso, pressing kisses to her neck

A shudder racked her frame as Sunstreaker probed her with his rubbery glossa. She whimpered, twisting and turning as he caressed the edges of her receptive port.

She wriggled in Sideswipe's arms, trying to reach her lover's lips. He buried his face in her shoulder, sliding his legs between her own and using his knees to spread them wider for his brother's. His hardware prodded against her thigh, contrasting with the controlled front he displayed.

She yelped and whimpered as the golden mech's glossa reached into her, teasing her.

Sunstreaker kissed his way up her holding area, stroking the dips at the side of her engine with his glossa earning another whimper and moan. Sideswipe's hands traveled ahead of his brother's lips, caressing ands soothing over her curves. Air washed over her shoulders and neck, the desperate intakes of a heated system. He paused at her breasts, molding their shape, fondling them. His black fingers swept over the sensor nodes on her breast, and she gasped, bucking at the ecstasy that rushed through her systems.

The mechs grunted as she shoved against them, and Sideswipe repeated the gesture.

Lubricant burned in her mouth and she yearned for nothing more than to kiss one of them, to spread the sweet solution over their chassis. She grabbed at one of Sideswipe's hand, pulling it up to her lips.

Metal thunked onto the carpeted floor; Sunstreaker's chestplate.

He rubbed his bared frame against her waist and holding area, his engine purring delightfully between her thighs. He pulled himself up and kissed her on the lips, his optics darkening further as he slid a hand behind her head, delving into her mouth with his glossa. He felt wonderful against her naked form.

She squirmed under him, returning the kiss with no less fervor. Both of the mechs groaned, their grips tightening on her as she pressed against them, scraping across their dermal plating, and Sideswipe's exposed shaft.

Sunstreaker's hands slid down to Sideswipe, even as he deepened the kiss with Prowl. Their glossa twining and sweeping into the other's mouths, her sweet smelling lubricant drove Sunstreaker into a frenzy; rubbing against her, his hands grabbing at Sideswipe underneath her.

Sideswipe groaned, thrusting against her thigh, hardware active and ready. "Sunny!"

Her gears ticked against his chest, and he squeezed the breasts he still gripped spasmodically.

"You're not ready," Sunstreaker murmured against her lips.

She didn't need him to tell her that; programs still initialized on her HUD, and her mouth still burned from the lubricant. Sunstreaker's attentions turned to her neck, mouthing, biting and nipping while she ran her glossa over his vents; her hands all over his shoulders and back. She plucked at his hip plating, rubbing her thighs against his waist suggestively. She ached with need for him, the desire to feel him between her legs and stroking inside her.

He continued down to her chest, licking at the slope of her breast. The lubricant he had picked up from her mouth burned against her chestplate, setting off the sensors with chemical resonance of the unmixed lubricant. Sideswipe released her breast to caress his brother's neck. Sunstreaker didn't move Sideswipe's fingers when they gripped her again. Rather he worked around the black fingers, pausing to nip at the joints and struts. The feel of the glossa sliding into the groove where Sideswipe's digit and her breast met, under the bent joints of his brother's fingers had Prowl crying out- screaming as he rubbed the sensitive knob underneath one of those joints. She bucked against him, mouth gaping as he moved to the other breast. She panted, writhed, causing both mechs to groan and pant against her. Sunstreaker buried his face in valley of her breasts, his vents scraping against his brother's fingers.

"Sideswipe!" It was the closet to begging she would come. She reached behind her, grabbing at Sideswipe.

"I think she's ready, bro," Sideswipe groaned, releasing her with one hand and pulling it away toward his head.

Sunstreaker grunted, but caught her lips again. Panting with need as he ground himself against her. Then he pulled away, sitting up on his knees to look down at them as he worked the plating off his hips.

She didn't want to stop, didn't want  _him_  to stop. She twisted about, trying to find her lover's face, so that she might kiss him into the same frenzy she had worked her brother. She pressed her lips against Sideswipe's cheek seam, but he pulled away.

"No, Prowl. This is Sunny's chance with you," he rubbed his cheekguard against against her nasal ridge, his normal grin distracted by his panting mouth. "But I'll be here with you the whole time, riding him while he's in you."

She shuddered at the sultry purr in his voice, the eager pant of his vocalizer. She reached behind her head, stroking his audio horns as Sunstreaker threw his hip plates to the floor.

"So I can't kiss you?"

He laughed at her petulant whine. "No, you can't." He hissed as she wriggled in disappointment. "You can't handle three overloads so close together." His arms lid around her torso. "Slag,  _I_  can't handle three overloads too close together." He tightened his grip as she tried to get up.

"Sideswipe, I need to sit up. Sunny needs to be lubri-"

"Nobody's putting their slagging mouth on my hardware!" Sunstreaker snapped suddenly. "That, Sides," he squeezed a solution from a tube, "is why I don't bring femmes home. They want to put their moist little mouths on everything you own."

Sideswipe bit into her neck, tweaking the sensor on her breast. He plugged his interface cable into the port under her headgear. Then he dug his fingers into her doorhinges.

Anything she might have retorted at Sunstreaker died with the activation of her interface programming. He integrated himself into her systems like he was made for them, brushing against her firewalls like a glass cat that's keen on the oil in your hand.

She gasped, arching her back as he ran his electronic fingers through her processor.

Her optics reset, flickering as he settled into her mind as easily as he settled into her recessed port.

Then she was looking at Sunstreaker...

... _my twin_...

and such affection filled her as she never thought possible...

_...can I help but love him?..._

What was Sideswipe doing?

... _sharing my love... sharing the feeling of him joined to me... the only way I'm able..._

She gasped as he stroked her breast, sharing the sensation with him, having the weight of her pressing into him returned equally to her.

Sunstreaker settled over her, looking her over with that calculating gaze of his. His dark optics flickered, and he pressed his lips against her mouth, his glossa sliding around her mouth hungrily.

He broke away to kiss her chin, his hands braced on the bed as he thrust himself into her. Sideswipe bucked, his hands spasming on Prowl's waist. Sunstreaker shifted and thrust forward again. She shared the sensation of herself rocking over him as Sunstreaker pressed himself further in.

The cold lubricant made her whine, but she wrapped her legs around his waist; the gears of her calves pinging against his aft as she moved with him. She panted, gripping his shoulders, unable to process clearly enough to do more than that.

She felt each of their movements like she wasn't even between them, or like she was Sideswipe returning Sunstreaker's invasion thrust for thrust. It wasn't her that Sunstreaker kissed, that Sideswipe pressed against with such need.

She wasn't there.

She had never felt so small in the universe.

Then Sideswipe played through her systems, activating sensor nodes and diagnostic programs; sending her into writhing fits, clinging to his brother (but it was Sideswipe clinging to the golden mech).

Tears blurred her vision, and her (maybe it was Sideswipe's) hand rose to brush them away, his words a gentle whisper of reassurances.

Sunstreaker jolted against her, grunting, the connection snapping into place. As suddenly as it was made, it disappeared and she cried out at an unexpected buzz from within her.

"What the- Sunny? What was-"

She struggled to push him away, but Sideswipe stroked her doorhinges, sending a pulse of data through their interface.

"It's okay, Prowl," Sunstreaker murmured against her shoulder as he resumed stroking himself inside her, "it's just a peripheral. I don't want it over so soon." He moved his attentions back down to her breast, biting Sideswipe's fingers and nipping at her sensor nodes. Her fingers sang with the delight of his touch, sharing in the sensation of Sunstreaker's dental plates on Sideswipe's digits as surely as if it was on her own.

They wrapped her in the rocking cocoon of their affection for each other, Sideswipe's affection for her bleeding together with his love for Sunstreaker. Every time Sunstreaker connected, vocalizer surging with a grunt, his peripheral buzzed him loose.

The tip of Sideswipe's shaft rubbed against the hilt of his brother's, and Prowl felt it like a peripheral to her own frame. The red twin gripped her hips hard enough to dent the curves, trying to meet each of his brother's thrusts.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe gasped. His status changed to yellow in her HUD over their connection.

Sunstreaker suddenly pulled out, and away, leaving her panting and confused. He disconnected a jack from his shaft, removing a peripheral motor attached to his hilt. Then he pounced on her again, his dark optics unfocused as he drove himself back into her, ramming his hips into her, and connecting hard and sudden.

Her systems redlined, following Sideswipe into overload as Sunstreaker's energy poured through her relays. She wailed, her voice mingling with the two mech's; firewalls redirecting the spark energy into storage cells, and then over the interface.

They lay tangled together as their systems rebooted, engines chugging uncertainly.

Sunstreaker pulled away first, disengaging himself from her and rolling away. His intakes worked hard to cool his heated systems off, his dim optics watching his brother and Prowl.

Sideswipe carefully moved Prowl onto her side, minding that the doorwing bent the right way. He didn't relent his grip on her hips, kissing the rods in her back as she shifted against him.

She wondered if they really needed anyone else, when they had each other.

... _sparked loving him… fell in love with you…need you…_

Shaking fingers pulled the interface cable free of Prowl's headgear.

"Sunny," the golden mech's optics narrowed, "I'm sorry I didn't stop to listen to you at first." Her doorwings twitched. "Nothing should get between you two-"

"You can. Unless you fragging call me slagging Sunny again."

She looked at him a little warily as he slid closer, putting an arm around her waist, and hence over Sideswipe's. His face settled close to hers, almost uncomfortably close.

"You... You can get between us." He smirked. "Besides, I want a go at the bottom next time." He kissed her lips, gently without any tenderness, before leaning his head against her chest, optics shuttered.

" _He likes you, Prowl_ ," Sideswipe pressed a kiss to her headgear, his hands soothing over her torso. " _Though you'll go to the Pit and back before you hear it from him._ " He reached a hand into her doorhinge, absently tweaking the joints. " _We haven't done this in a while. A_ long _while. Thank you. It means a lot to me."_

Drained from both the data and power overload, she couldn't do more than pat his hand before curling into the warmth of the two mechs around her.

Maybe she wasn't so unnecessary.

How many femmes would be willing to accept their relationship, as morally illogical, and at the same time understandably logical, as it was?

Prowl thought she should be proud that she was one of those few.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Post Notes: Wheeeeeee that was quite a ride. I hope everyone liked the smut at least, I tried to end the actual story believably. Liked it? Hate it? 'WTF are you thinking? You wrote sticky!'. Drop me a line.


End file.
